masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Twilight Veil
Epilogue Humans all over the galaxy are disappearing. Entire colonies lay abandoned in the darkness. Councilor Anderson is at his wits end. He sends Commander Shepard to investigate. Commander Shepard has done everything he could, but he knew no sane being would follow him. He had in his crew a natural-born Vampire-Lycan hybrid. It was a start, but one hybrid against an unknown threat was hardly the crew he needed. What he saw when he searched the abandoned colony on Edolus changed everything. He was going to need a few more soldiers. He needed the best of the best. Chapter 1: Enter the Cullens The citadel was a good place to be at this point. Life on the prothean ruin was good, and there was never a shortage of sights to see. But that would have to wait. For Edward and Bella Cullen, this would be their night out. They were on their way to the wards through the presidium, each casual for a fun time at Flux. They left their daughter at home. Renesme hated being alone on that station, but the Extranet allowed her to stay in touch with Jacob, who was many light-years away on a ball of snow and ice that the rest of the civilized galaxy calls Noveria. She loved the video chats they had. She still had to start her junior year at High-school, but she couldn’t stand the idea of being stuck on the citadel. Not with Jacob so far away. Now, she was physically and mentally seventeen and would not age any further. On the way to the rapid transit, Bella stopped to look at the Krogan statue one more time. “Come on. We’re gonna miss our reservation at Flux.” Edward reminded her. Bella snapped out of it and decided to Follow Edward to the rapid transit. “That statue’s not going anywhere.” “But the Krogan are. Just think, in 200 years, that statue will be the only proof they ever existed.” Bell answered. Unlike Edward, she was more in tune with galactic politics and history. Finally at the transit vehicle, Edward taped the holo panel. He clicked Flux under Wards Locations. The transit vehicle came in and the two boarded it for an uneventful lift to the entrance to Flux. When they reached the entrance, they were greeted by a turian behind a desk. “Welcome to Flux. Do you have a reservation?” “Yes, sir. Cullen, Party of two.” Edward answered. The Turian looked through the list on his holographic computer monitor. “Let’s see… Ah. Here you are. Edward and Bella Cullen. You’ve got the bar seating. Follow me.” The Turian answered. He got up and led Edward and Bella to the bar. They were seated next to two alliance officers. Behind the bar, a woman came to them with the menus. “My name’s Rita. Can I get you anything to drink?” “Hm. No thanks. What about you, Edward?” “I’m fine. Can we order now?” Edward answered. “Sure.” Said Rita. “We’ll have two orders of Sheep’s Blood Soup.” Edward handed his menu over to Rita and Bella did the same. “It should be done in 3 minutes. I’ll have Doran get right on that.” Rita said. she wrote down their orders for Doran. Bella pulled a bottle out of her purse. The bottle contained Synteq Q-heme blood developed by Iduna medical, a subsidiary of Asgard engineering (formerly Wolfen Aerospace). She unscrewed the cap and set the bottle down. In her clumsiness, she spilled the contents onto a Systems Alliance officer. Who let out the loudest profanity ever heard by the civilized galaxy (or at least the general are of flux). The people all turned silent but the music kept going. The officer got up and Edward left his seat. As the officer was about to strike Bella, Edward swiftly body checked him, sending him flying. The officer got back up and pulled out his pistol, a Rosenkov Karpov, and aimed for Edwards head. He fired, But Edward dodged and the bullet hit a Salarian on the dance floor, who fell over dead. “Wha… What are you?” the officer asked frightened. Edward was silent as he held the officer from the back of his shirt. “Name’s Edward Cullen, and I believe you owe my wife an apology.” He carried the Officer over to where Bella was seated. “Mrs. Cullen, I… I’m sorry if I offended you… please let me down.” Edward dropped the officer just as his order was brought up. Strangely, only Rita was concerned at the fight that just happened. Bella was flattered at the lengths Edward went to defend her honor, but she could have knocked that Alliance officer to next week. Each fight was a throwback to when she was just mortal. It drove her insane. “Every time we go out, someone gets injured. Can’t we have a night out without a hospitalization of any C-sec, Systems Alliance, or civilians that look at me wrong?” Bella asked furiously. “That Alliance brute was going to hurt you. I couldn’t let that happen.” Edward said. He sat down and took a spoonful of sheep’s blood. “News flash. I’m a frickin vampire. I could have sent him into next week.” Bella said this softly as to not be heard. She slurped her soup down quickly and Edward finished up. It was time to dance. They paid their bill and a few extra credits for the therapy that Rita desperately needed. Edward followed Bella to the dance floor. Thank god it was couples night. They slow danced together while an ancient classic, All I need by Within Temptation, played. After that, they decided to head home. They took the Citadel Rapid transit to get to the presidium where the next shuttle would take them home. When they arrived at the presidium, they headed to the emporium to get something for the Alliance officer as a gift of apology. Delanynder brought up that it was a bad idea. “This one has heard of situations like yours. It knows you are likely to get drafted for surviving that scuffle. This one would advise you buy some gear just in case.” “No, thanks. Come on, Bella.” Edward said. They left the emporium empty handed. If the Alliance could get their hands on his birth certificate and draft him into the Alliance Navy, he had nothing to worry about. He was easily the best fighter in his coven, but being separate from bella during military service would be the thing that killed him inside. They walked back to their home in silence. When they got back, they found Renesme on her computer webcam chatting with Jacob. “Gotta go,” Renesme said. She closed out the chat window and closed her laptop. “How did it go?” Edward was hesitant to answer, so Bella spoke for him. “It went well. I was almost struck by a Systems Alliance officer, but he’s gonna be hospitalized for a while because someone beat the crap out of them.” Bella explained. Edward shook his head. She didn’t have to do this after being married for 176 years. “l heard some Hanar say he might get drafted.” Renesme had an utter look of shock. “They can’t do that. As far as they know, he’s only seventeen.” Edward rubbed the back of his neck. “I never burned my birth certificate.” He said. I’m screwed. The Alliance had access to all records of those born in the last 300 years, including Edward, who was born in 1900. Even worse, he actually gave the alliance officer his name. I’m so f***ed. “So, how’s Jacob doing on Noveria?” he asked, changing the subject. “He got accepted to attend Lurium High on the colony. He said he’s been training a Poleepkwa biotic to fight.” Renesme smiled at the mention of his name. Their relationship has grown to the point of romance, but they stand as of yet unmarried. “Nessie, Why don’t you go to bed?” bella said. Renesme left the room and went to her bed. Unlike her parents, she could sleep and often did. Bella had a stern look. “This has to stop. You can’t keep going around doing this.” “I can’t let you into harm’s way.” Edward always used this excuse. Sometimes it worked, but this was not one of those times. “This urge to fight could get out of control. Maybe service in the Alliance will do you some good.” The idea for Bella sounded a bit more welcoming. “Besides, I think we’ve overstayed our welcome on the Citadel.” “And where would we go if not the Citadel. It’s the only place we know of that has no natural sunlight.” Edward answered. “Renesme and I were thinking of going to Noveria. It’s in her best interest. Blizzards rage on all day and block out the sun and the night sky is clear and the aurora over the colony is a work of pure beauty…” Edward quickly interrupted. “Okay, I get it. I’ll cooperate if I get drafted.” “That’s a good first step. I’ll go pack.” Bella said. She left for the main bedroom. Edward found the office chair and sat down with his hands over his face. Did that seriously just happen? Great. He decided to wait for the officer. “What should I do with your clothes?” “Keep them in the duffel bag.” Chapter 2: Shepard’s Agenda The beaten officer walked with a struggle to the office of the human ambassador where Anderson and Shepard usually were. His clothes were in tatters from that bar room scuffle. He was close to the door, but he was weak from pain. He almost made it when he passed out. A loud thud was heard outside the ambassadors office. Shepard was clad in his Onyx heavy armor. He was the first to hear it. “What was that?” Anderson was at a computer console looking over the report from Edolus. It was hardly believable, but he knew Sheppard was right, given his streak with Saren and Sovereign. Anderson got up and opened the door. “Dear god. Shepard, get this man inside.” Shepard dragged the officer inside. All they could do for him was to wait for him to wake up. “Who could have done this?” “Looks like one of Ledra’s victims.” Shepard remarked. “That Hybrid never left the Normandy since you brought her in to dock.” Anderson snapped. “Are you sure of what you saw in the Hawking Eta on Edolus.” “Ledra and Williams saw it too. The humans aren’t disappearing, their changed into these wolf-like monsters. Ledra called them ‘first-generation lycans’.” Shepard was never wrong in these cases. “The council is going to have my head for this.” Anderson said, shaking his head. “Who says they have to know?”. As Shepard said this, the officer began to stir. “Wha… where am I? Is that crazy vampire gone?” asked the officer. Shepard looked to the officer. “What vampire? Is he the one that did this to you?” “I met him in flux. He dodged a perfect headshot. Said his name was Edward Cullen.” The officer said. “We could use him. I’ll go find him tonight.” Shepard said. This was perfect. Vampires would have the motivation to fight the Lycans. His Colonial Liberation force would soon be amassed. “Search for an ‘Edward Cullen’ in any of the vampire coven databases.” With that last note, Shepard left, his weapons on his back and ready if needed. He looked for a rapid transit vehicle and hacked it to checkfor apartment complexes or users identified by the name Edward Cullen. After searching for five minutes, he found who he was looking for. They lived somewhere in the Presidium. He recalled that destination on the system and the transit vehicle came in. It beat walking. The ride was smooth enough. It was better than the Mako, but that’s no small feat. When it reached a single-floor condo, it landed and came to a stop. He walked in Category:Fan Fiction